


the things we share

by moshmxllo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, KITTENS!!!, M/M, Not Beta Read, Realization of Feelings, atsumu you weak-willed man, strangers to enemies to friends to ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshmxllo/pseuds/moshmxllo
Summary: Atsumu and Kenma are neighbors who share two things - a fence, and their mutual dislike for each other.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	the things we share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arskyve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arskyve/gifts).



Atsumu thinks his neighbor hates him.

None of their interactions so far have been pleasant. They've only been neighbors for a few months, and within that short amount of time, Atsumu could not count how many times his stuff ends up in his neighbor’s backyard. One time he tossed his volleyball a little too far that it crossed their shared fence. Another time, it was a remote-controlled plane that he wasn’t an expert in maneuvering, and it crashed into one of his neighbor’s trees. Then, when he had a house party, one of his friends took his shirt off and threw it across the yard and ended up on his neighbor’s clothesline. And every time it happens, he shouts at the top of his lungs,

“ _Heeeeey! Neighbor!”_

The first time it happened, it was at 10 o'clock in the morning. He kept calling his neighbor from his backyard hoping that they'll come out to get the ball for him.

He's been calling for his neighbor continuously for 5 minutes. In his desperation, he considers climbing the fence to get to his neighbor's yard. _Am I really gonna do this for a damn ball?_ He stops and for once, thinks.

The sound of a door unlocking made him turn. His neighbor finally came out!

"Hey, neighbor! Sorry to bother ya, I just need--"

What greeted him was a pair of sharp eyes, and Atsumu felt goosebumps at the back of his neck.

His neighbor is now _stomping_ towards him and screeches at him, "Do you not know that doorbells exist?? You know, so people don't have to yell for 10- _fucking_ -minutes to get somebody to come out??"

Atsumu was supposed to feel apologetic because, he admits, he was being a loud asshole who didn't really think to go outside to his neighbor's front door and press the damn doorbell.

But Atsumu is not the type to back down when some guy who's a lot shorter than him and can't even tie his long hair up properly is barking at him. No matter how attractive he finds him.

“Well aren’t ya a nasty little gremlin this fine mornin’” Atsumu was feeling petty. He didn’t know this guy that much but he kind of wanted to push his buttons.

“The hell do you want?”

“A’ight I’ll stop, I just need ya t’get my ball right there. I tossed it a li’l too hard and it crossed over to yer side. This fence is kinda low.” Atsumu said, leaning on the fence and closer to his neighbor’s face.

The neighbor winced when Atsumu got closer, as if he touched something hot, despite the fence between them. He looked over to where the ball was and walked towards it. So Atsumu took this chance to check him out. He was quite petite - a lot smaller than him in height and size of body. He has a small face and piercing cat-like eyes and a pointy nose. His hair was long and had blonde tips, and it looked so soft and shiny even if it’s a little bit disheveled. Was he Atsumu’s type? _Hell no_.

“Here. Now beat it.”

“Wait! What’s your name?” it slipped out. Atsumu surprised even himself.

His gremlin of a neighbor squinted in annoyance.

“Who’s asking?”

“M-me. I’m askin’ ‘cause we’re neighbors! And it would help if I could call ya by your name when I need help gettin’ my stuff when they somehow get to yer side. M’name’s Miya Atsumu, by the way!”

The guy hesitated, then he sighed in defeat. He just wants to leave and go inside.

“Kozume. Kozume Kenma.” He walks away before Atsumu could even extend his hand and say _nice to meet you_.

_Kenma... how cute._

*

Around 6 months after Atsumu moved, he and Kenma became more familiar with each other, but not for very good reasons.

The next time he pissed off Kenma was when he had three different things go over the fence for three consecutive days.

The first two times, Atsumu went to his front door and rang the doorbell. Kenma went out and gave Atsumu’s stuff to him without uttering a single word, and immediately went back inside his house.

The third time, Atsumu was in the mood to be annoying. So he called for Kenma from his backyard, again.

“Heey! Kenma! Will ya get outta there and help me!”

Atsumu can see Kenma looking at him through the glass doors, eyes wide. 

“Heeeeey-”

Kenma opened the door a little and yelled back at him, “What is it _now_?!”

“Could’ja get that for me?” Atsumu points at his fallen toy helicopter next to Kenma’s apple tree. “I was playin’ ‘round with it and it got caught in your tree.”

“Aren’t you too old to be playing with toys?”

“Well, aren’tcha too old to still be playing games? I can hear ya playing Fortnite at 2 in the mornin’” Atsumu smirks, proud of his comeback.

Kenma could only grunt and handed Atsumu his toy. He was about to turn around to go back inside his house when he heard a soft _meow_.

Kenma looked over to his neighbor’s yard and his face lit up when he saw three tiny kittens playing around. Atsumu couldn’t help but notice this drastic change in his expression and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

“Oh. You like cats?” Atsumu grins. He’s finding his neighbor very intriguing.

Kenma excitedly nods, still looking at the kittens.

“You… wanna come over and look at ‘em closer?? I’ll let you in.” Atsumu waggles his eyebrows at Kenma, but Kenma doesn’t notice.

Kenma takes a minute to think about the offer. 

Kenma doesn’t like how loud and obnoxious his neighbor is, but there’s just something about Atsumu that’s so… magnetic. It’s like you can’t help but gravitate towards him.

So Kenma agrees.

*

It was Kenma’s first time inside Atsumu’s house. It was unexpectedly really tidy and minimalistic, with grey toned furniture. _A glaring contrast to his personality,_ Kenma thinks.

“Why do you look like a deer caught in the headlights?”

“Nothing I just - I didn’t expect you to have such a clean house.”

“An’ you’re basing this from, what? Very few interactions? I expected more from ya, Mr. Kozume.” Atsumu said sarcastically. He loved having the upper hand.

Kenma squints at him. “I’m just here to see the kittens.”

“A’ight. Right this way, please.”

Kenma wasn’t unfamiliar with Atsumu’s backyard, heck, it’s the only part of Atsumu’s house that he’s seen until today. He walked towards where the kittens were playing and sat on the ground, as if he was one of them.

Atsumu was genuinely surprised to see his feral and short-tempered neighbor go all soft and giddy over some kittens.

 _Thump_.

Atsumu felt his heart skip a beat. Sure, his neighbor is attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. But he’s never felt this way towards him in any of their interactions, because all they’ve ever done was scream at each other with insults.

Atsumu was enamoured by this side of him. Unsettling feelings came crashing over him by just watching Kenma look so fondly at the little creatures.

“Where’d you get them?” Kenma looks up at Atsumu and asks. _Thump_. Kenma’s sharp eyes suddenly seem less cat-like and more soft. 

“I.. uh… I just saw ‘em by the road. Someone just put ‘em in a box and left ‘em there.”

Kenma looked at him like he just saw a ghost.

“Wow. I never took you as someone who cares about these things.” Kenma giggles.

_Thump._

Atsumu clutched at his chest, feeling it getting tighter by the minute. Why does Before Atsumu could stop himself, he says,

“Would ya like to raise these runts with me?” _I made a mistake, that wasn’t what I wanted to say! Why did I say that, what did I even mean?!_ He mentally slaps himself.

“Wait, no - I mean… uh… argh!” Atsumu starts panicking and has his head in his hands to hide his face.

Kenma stands up and walks towards Atsumu. He takes Atsumu’s hands away from his face, and when Atsumu looks at him, he immediately notices that Kenma is _blushing_.

“Atsumu,” _Thump._ “I would love to.”

He doesn’t know if Kenma understood what he actually wanted to say, but for now, he leaves it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> the random prompt generator gave me Kenma, Atsumu, and kittens.  
> wrote this for [Ky](https://twitter.com/krtsksupremacy) for our rarepair fic exchange!
> 
> unbeta'd!! please let me know if there's any mistakes~
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkodzukenn) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/kkodzukenn) ♥


End file.
